Universal Turn
by kjackssj81
Summary: This is a diffrent PJ/Chaos story if you want Percy to be OP in a couple chapters this is not for you. Chaos will not show up in the first couple of chapters either. First PJO fanfic. IT WILL BE UNIQUE
1. The Big Three

AN-So there is thousands of Chaos stories and I am determined to be diffrent if you are looking for Percy to be OP in the first few chapters then this is probably not going to be for you and also I don't plan for Chaos to pop up in the first few chapters either. If you are a Annabeth fan this is probably not for you. This is my first try at a PJ fanfic and all of my knowledge about Greek mythology isn't perfect at anytime a reader can correct/inform me either in reviews or PM. Also I don't own anything except for the OC that will b introduced with minor to major roles. Also Percy does get betrayed just give mine a chance

Percy (POV)

I walked out of the shower and willed myself dry and started to get dressed.

It has been 3 months since the Giant War and Camp Half-Blood has been expanded to be a little more like Camp Jupiter. Walking out of my cabin I see some camper working on the expansion usually I can find Annabeth somewhere helping. Today seemed to be different though so I headed towards the Athena Cabin. When I get to the door I knocked and a young son of Athena answers "you must be looking for Annabeth" he says. "Yea have you seen her?"I asked. The young boy shrugged his shoulders and said "she said about death breath was calling earlier this morning" then he closed the door. So I just had to find Nico although I did wonder what Annabeth and Nico could be doing.

Looking around camp I stopped at the half built Hades cabin. This being built meant Uncle H was going to have more demigod children or at least he planned to. I wasn't sure if Nico even knew it was being built he is rarely at camp...I guess that's why Annabeth and him met up without me. I decided I would take a look around the cabin. As I got toward the back of the cabin I could hear something

"I have felt all the sons of the big three and I think I may be taking another trip to Camp Jupiter" said a female voice I think I recognized. "You know Percy is going to be hurt if he finds out"said a male that sounded like Nico. "He can any have any girl he wants from either camp I wouldn't be surprised if he is in a daughter of Aphrodite right now...we have been at it all day Nico". My suspicion confirmed I walked to the voices and I saw Nico getting dressed and Annabeth on the floor on some blankets. My shock went to anger "Nico!" I shouted he turned around and started to back up. "Perc everyone has been doing it man Jason,Frank,and the Aries cabin"!

I punched Nico before he could shadow travel away. He fell to the ground and looked up at me but didn't fight back. Maybe I had watched to much UFC in the last couple of months but while he was on the ground I unleashed my anger. When I was done Nico was unconscious and Annabeth looked scared...I just left the in built cabin and headed towards my own.

I went to my room to sleep because when Nico is found I will be going through some drama.

(Time slip couple of hours)

The first person to speak to me about Nico was in my cabin when I woke up. At the edge of my bed stood the God of the Underworld. "So you found my son with that daughter of Athena that you denied godhood for?" Said Hades. Before I could speak Hades continued "The state you left my only son in could cause civil was between the gods...because if I hurt you my brother will retaliate". "So you are going to do something for me". "Will we be even ?" I asked Hades. Once he shook his head I was in...if I could avoid the wrath of a god I would. "You will leave camp for Tatarus because I have info that there has been a item created that can bring back the dead at their prime" said Hades. I thought to myself I shouldn't have agreed so fast. "Retrieve the item for me and we are even" then he flashed out.

AN- Now I know Percy always gets cheated on and then gets banished or picked up by Chaos or Artemis but he is staying at camp so far he has done nothing wrong he just beat up a camper that's a reject anyway my story will really be different next chapter should I change the rating ? Review Review Review REVIEW!!!


	2. New toy

Percy (POV)

Since I had to go back to to Tatarus i needed to prepare. While I know no one has survived twice I don't think anyone ever prepared plus I know what to expect sort of I then prayed to my father. After couple of seconds later my father flashed in. I was about to tell my father that we needed to talk he grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to the Atlantis throne room. "Dad I have to go back to Tatarus" I said. "Why son no one has ever survived twice" said my father. I explain to him what happened this morning with Annabeth and Nio. "I plan to cut off all ties with Nico but first I plan to get a item from Tatarus that is said to bring back the dead at their prime and with it I will revive Bianca so I won't owe Nico" I said. My father looked at me said "I think I can help Percy" he held out his hand and a trident materialized. "You are a natural with a trident because you are my son however this trident has the soul of the sea inside of it water will be with you everywhere you go...that should be unpredictable in that hell hole" said my father with tears in his eyes. "You May be fit more fit for the throne if you survive Percy" said my father. Then we flashed back to my cabin and my dad flashed out. I sat on my bed looking at the trident in the center it had some scary sea monster and the metal was celestial bronze and the blueish material only found in Atlantis.

Hades flashed back in to my cabin moments after me "the item is a orb of power it's location is unknown" said Hades. He grabbed my shoulder and we were in the Underworld at the entrance of Tatarus" Once you get back to the Underworld I will notice your presence and flash to you...and Percy if you return without that orb for my daughter I will kick you down to that hell hole myself and call it a accident !" "You would still be throne less without me" I said "Nico wouldn't be in a coma if not for your beating!" "If not for our deal you would be dead now bring me hope for my daughter in exchange for your life!"

And I jumped into Tatarus.

Just like the last time I fell until I couldn't keep up with the time. This time however I had a plan when I got close to the floor. I held my new trident that I named "Bermuda" and focused on water water came from nowhere to make a way easier landing. Once I was on my feet I noted that the air seemed to be worse than last time.

Looking around I realized I didn't even know where to start my search for that orb

AN- I always wanted Percy to use a trident so I added it and that is mostly why I wrote this chapter. Percy wasn't going to Tatarus until next chapter but I had to re write this chapter so he ended up going this chapter. Also pay attention to little details everything is for a reason

review !!!!review!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. The enemy of my enemy

Percy (POV)

Lost was a understatement, after walking for what felt like hours I decided to stop. I figured if I spied on some monsters I could get some information about the orb I was looking for. So With a new goal I ran through hell until I saw a group of cyclops that seemed to be camping. "What do you think they are waiting on the revive the master" one of the cyclops asked another. "You know they are keeping the orb in the Mansion of Night with Nyx and it's best to not question her brother" said the other cyclops. I had gathered all the information I needed now I had to cover my tracks.

There was four cyclops and this battle was the first of many so I decided to conserve energy. I took Bermuda and launched it at one of the cyclops head. Before the others could recover from their surprise I chopped off the second ones head with Riptide. The other two looked at me with anger...what they didn't realize is I was angry to and I felt like I had a better reason. "Demigod you won't make it out of here with your life" said the bigger of the two cyclops. I pulled my trident from the fallen cyclop face. I pointed Bermuda at the biggest cyclops and shot a steam of water from seemingly nowhere. Taking the shock from both monsters I threw Bermuda at the big Cyclops but seeing what it had done to his brother the cyclops moved out of the way. They both then charger at me club in hand. While the trident was my element of surprise the cyclops were still pretty slow. I waited for them to swing their clubs down I then jumped back. One of the cyclops was struggling to pull his club from the ground so I stabbed him through the chest his body fell to the ground. The final cyclops ran away when he seemed to notice what I did. No dust. The body of the other three cyclops were still there bloody on the ground. I walked to get Bermuda thinking the bodies may pile up down here with no dust.

Walking along The river of Styx to the Mansion of Night had not been easy but Bermuda could summon water so by the time The home of Nyx came into vision I wasn't dying...yet. At the entrance stood 2 hell hounds and...a giant. Even worse it was Polybotes like they knew I was coming. I know Polybotes will smell me if I get to close. I was stuck with Styx on one side and Polybotes at the entrance which was the other side. Coming to think of it I can't even kill Polybotes without a god much less he is my fathers bane. But if I was to leave Tatarus with my life I had to leave with that orb. Now I know I was never stealthy so I wasn't even going to try. I only had one option... through the front door.

I could only figure Bermuda would draw water if it was around instead of creating its own. So when I knew Polybotes would notice me I raised Bermuda and thought of the water but incasing the trident instead of spraying. "DEMIGOD!" Polybotes yelled. The water from Styx started to cover Bermuda and I threw the trident at Polybotes.

I knew it wouldn't kill him but it had to hurt. In his recovery I killed the hellhounds and charged into the Mansion of Night blind with a mad Giant behind me. Once inside I knew it was over I couldn't see anything and I heard "DEMIGOD YOU DARE FORCE YOURSELF IN MY HOME" said the Primordial. "WHY ARE YOU HERE" screamed Nyx. Polybotes must have known not to leave his post because he was not behind me like I thought. "I have been told about a orb of power that can revive the dead" I said. "AND YOUR PLAN WAS TO COME HERE AND TAKE IT THIS DOES NT SOUND LIKE THE SON OF THE SEA GOD I MET" screamed Nyx. I could see but everything in the mansion was indeed black. A place woman in a black dress appeared in front of me. "Now why are you really here?" "I have been given a mission by Hades" I said "Hades has a spawn that should handle these things does he not?" "Well yes, he is in a coma because of me" I said then I explained my days on the surface with Nico and Annabeth."Ha! They do not deserve you as their hero so I shall and if you ever want to switch sides you know where to find me" said Nyx. "With that in mind I will give you the orb but you have to use it right now". I looked confused...Nyx pulled out a orb of light. Squeeze it and think of who you planned to revive. "How will I leave I cant beat Polybotes I am sure I left him mad?" I asked. " He will not disobey my order his hate should not cloud his judgement" said Nyx. With that I squeezed the orb and thought of Bianca and there was a flash. When I opened my eyes there was a 18 year old olive skin girl with striking black eyes. "Percy?" she said. "Why have you chosen a daughter of Hades I hoped you would make your own choice with my help!" said Nyx. "This is my choice she was someone I failed to save and with all of my friends alive against me I made my choice" I said. Both girls looked at me a bit shocked. "Well I will escort you right out" said Nyx. We walked out Bianca staying pretty close to me but she hasn't said anything yet. While walking out I noticed some pipes attached to the mansion and the ground. Nyx opened the door and Polybotes screamed "YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME THE SON OF THE SEA AND ANTOHER DEMIGOD!" "Well you forgot who is in charge I have brought you nothing" said Nyx as we stood outside. You could see the trident had done some damage the prong marks seemed to be burned as well. I walked to pick up Bermuda and Bianca was close behind. I looked into the River of Styx almost remembering the pain it took to get the curse I noticed Bianca staring too.

Bianca (POV)

Percy just told me why I am here but it was all still so hard to believe I didn't know what else to do but follow him he knew where we were going. He was looking deeply into the river. I had to admit he aged well if as much time that has passed he must be with that child of Athena for sure. I looked at the lady in black talk to the Giant about who was the leader. I decided to take a stare into the river as well but once I was lost in thought the Giant has ran to us...the lady in black was screaming something. All of a sudden I was in the water and all I felt was pain.

AN: so this chapter was longer and a lot happened. Everything I write had a reason even if it want said if you figured out what's happening or u think you did then review I will respond next chapter !!! Review !!!


	4. Middle finger to the gods

Percy (POV)

I remembered the pain of bathing in Styx the first time last time I had Annabeth to hold onto this time I was all alone. The pain continued and Bianca's face was in his head flashing with images of constellations. "I have not only let u control my waters but you have received the curse twice" said a unknown voice. A lady appeared in the water she was pale and her eyes were moving like the waters of Styx. "I am Lady Styx and demigod it seems we should friends" said the river goddess. "My name is Percy and I appreciate all you have done for me my Lady" I turned to see Bianca struggling with the pain. "Will she make it ?" I asked Lady Styx. "She will need a anchor like everyone else I can help but I can not guarantee her safety" she said sadly.

Bianca (POV)

I must have been thrashing from the pain that is all I felt. I felt as if I was dying again...I have just came back I must stay alive Percy went through so much to bring me back I thought. Images of Percy started to flash in my head and the pain started going away. All of a sudden I know I needed to pick a spot that the curse would not be protected and with that I was shot out of the water. I decide I would finally take my surroundings in. Being a daughter of Hades I could feel the Underworld and we were not there. I saw the Lady in black standing over the giant that had attacked us. I looked to the left and I didn't see Percy and that scared me.Then I saw Percy shoot out of the water looking a lot less tired than myself. The woman in black started walking toward us. "Daughter of Hades your father will not want you to be closely allied with the demigod that came here to revive you" said the woman in black. "His name is Percy" I corrected. "I promised a safe passage out of my mansion but I failed and with that I will shoot you to to the surface world" said the woman in black. "Hades wants to meet..." Percy started before we were glowing and when I opened my eyes we were on a island.

Percy (POV)

I was trying to tell Nyx that I was to meet Hades in the Underworld but now I was back on earth with Bianca with no clue of location. I noticed it was cold meaning I had been gone a couple months for a season change. "Bianca can you pray to your father?" I asked. "First I want to know what's going on" she said. So I explained everything from me finding Nico and Annabeth to right now. I could see the sadness in her eyes "my little brother will hear from me when we make it to camp" she said. "Your father wants to see you I don't think you will be going to camp" I said. "He will kill you Percy and I won't help him by bringing you to him or vice versa" said Bianca sternly. "Also I no longer feel the huntress blessing I have no where else to go" she said."Well how are we going to get to the camp?" I asked. "Well children of Hades shadow travel but how to children of Poseidon travel?" she asked. I had seen m my father mist travel and I guess I was going to take this time off the grid to learn. "I got time to learn mist travel if you don't mind we can catch up on the years you missed"I said and Bianca responded with a smile.

(**2 months later)**

Percy (POV)

We had explored the island and found a small cabin filled with hunting equipment and one bed. In the two months on the island Bianca knocked off any rust she had with the bow and her close combat improved. Sharing a bed me and Bianca have become a lot closer. I had also learned to mist travel along with improving my water powers.

"Bi I have been gone for at least 6 months counting the months I was in Tatarus my return may be bigger than yours" I said. "So it is time to return?" she asked. "Yes" I grabbed her hand and she squeezed. "Percy I think I am in love and without being a hunter anymore I think I know who is going to keep me from returning" she said. I looked shocked of course I had feelings for Bianca I feel like I always did but this was unexpected. "We will face the Olympians together" she said. With that we turned to mist as I thought of camp with my girlfriend hoping I live to have a relationship with her.

We appeared right outside the camp. "This may get crazy Bi" I said. "Just don't let me go" she said. We walked through the barrier and I could see the expansion was done. Campers were to busy with there daily routine to me or Bianca. I saw Chiron and once we made eye contact he ran towards me. "Percy you have returned! We must tell the gods" he said. Before I could tell him not to there was a flash and me and Bianca were on Olympus.

I saw Hades and the rest of the council. Artemis was the first to speak "Where have you been the last six months and that daughter of Hades resembles my former hunter you don't have much time to explain boy!" Hades was next "She resembles your former hunter because she is" the throne room looked shocked, Hades continued "however she would be dead if she broke your oath" he said. Then the entire throne room got foggy and the Fates appeared and they spoke all at once "Her prime is with the son of Posiden the oath she took with the hunters has been gone for months now" they said vanishing.

The throne room went crazy with the gods trying to figure out what's going on. Then my father slammed his trident on the ground causing everyone to stop. "Son tell us where have you been?" He said. So I explained everything to the gods and the facial expression changed thorough the story. Once I was finished my father was quick to speak "Brother Hades you dare send my son to hell?!" He asked. Hades jus looked guilty.

AN-so that's another chapter I did a time skip so Percy could get with Bianca sooner but if u haven't gotten the bigger picture yet then keep reading it will be revealed soon everything in the chapter has a reason just like the last one. Next chapter I was thinking Annabeth is gonna meet Percy's new girl

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	5. So You Owe Me !

Percy (POV)

The throne room was silent as my father waited on Hades answer. "It wouldn't happen to be with the condition of your halfbreed son or his condition may worsen" said my father. Hades almost looked scared "Brother I would have sent Nico to Tartarus if he wasn't in a coma so I had to send Percy it would only be fair" said the God of the Underworld. "ENOUGH!" Screamed Zeus. "The important thing is that Percy has survived Tatarus twice making him the only being to ever do so" said the King of Gods. Zeus continued "The truth is we cannot treat him like a normal demigod anymore he is sure to lead any future wars so..."

Bianca (POV)

I watched my father squirm and it made me sick that he would do something like that to Percy regardless of Nico's condition. When Zeus started to talk about how Percy couldn't be treated like a normal Demigod I squeezed Percy's hand I couldn't let them take him away. The last two months Percy showed me how to live again literally. Nobody in the throne room seemed to notice how close me and Percy were since we arrived in the throne room. I won't let him go the river showed me Percy and ever since then I felt a bond form.

FLASHBACK. FLASHBACK (two months ago on the Island)

Bianca has been watching Percy train for a week now and other than sleep and hunt that is all she did. "You know you can join for the most part" said Percy "at least when I practice the sword I can teach you the trident it's the only other weapon on the island it should help you hunt to instead of laying all of those traps" he said. From that day Percy and Bianca trained after about a month they switched weapons and Bianca learned the sword from one of the best.

FLASHBACK END

Bianca (POV)

I had to speak now. "NO!" Zeus stopped and looked at me like everybody else in the throne room. "Don't take him!" I screamed. Even Percy looked at me confused. "Oh my!" Screamed Aphrodite "I can see it !" She screamed again. Even I didn't know what she was talking about. "Zeus regardless of your plans with Jackson you cannot serperate him from this daughter of Hades there hearts have bonded in a way that could be life threatening if they separate" she said. Poseidon was first to ask "How is that even possible?". "I think they can tell us better than I can" said Aphrodite. I wasn't sure what to say.

"WELL I CAN TELL YOU IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT HELPED BRING HER BACK" boomed a unknown voice in the throne room. Then there was a black colum that shot down from nowhere and a tall man with white hair and black star filled eyes walked out you could feel the power coming from him.

Percy (POV)

This man that appeared felt like the entity of Tatarus,Nyx,and Gaia and still seemed to be stronger than that even. I could only think I hope I didn't steal his stuff. "I am Chaos the creator" he said. Everyone bowed in the throne room except for me and Bianca. "I am the creator of the universe and your not bowing ?" Asked Chaos. Before I could correct myself he spoke again "no need because currently I am in you debit" he said "The rest of you may rise" said Chaos.

Percy (POV)

"You mean you owe me ?!" I asked shocked. "Yes, you see Percy the bond you and Bianca share is strong but very complicated...the orb was meant for my mate and Nyx stole it" said the creator. The throne room looked like they understood something I didn't so I waited on him to finish. "The orb is meant to bring back someone at their prime but also to live your reviver...I had to create it this way so my wife would love me even after all of these centuries " said Chaos. I looked shocked and a bit sad I guess real love isn't in my fate. "No Percy the love is real or the bond would have already burned your hearts into nothing if not...but the bond to your life is the orbs doing" Said Chaos. "This is why you have arrived ?" asked Zeus. "No, as I said I owe Percy because I fear that orb may have made me fade" said Chaos. I was shocked that Chaos owed me. "Well Percy now whenever u need that favor just pray to me I will arrive" said Chaos and then he flashed out a lot less dramatic then he arrived. "As I was saying Percy you can't just be a normal demigod your skills must be used even during peace" said Zeus. "We have been thinking about running a Special operations team of demigods a bit like the hunters but maybe just a pair of demigods will do the trick" said Zeus. I wasn't surprised by this I knew Zeus was up to something he must have been thinking about this since I got to the throne room. "Since it won't be a team both of you will have to get the whole council blessing" said Zeus. Now I didn't expect him to give me more power but I guess Chaos scared the idea of killing me away. "You can not handle all of them at the same time after every blessing you will be given a month to harness your ablities either out or at camp halfblood" said Zeus. "So who is the first god?' I asked. "You won't need a month of training for mine" said Aphrodite. She stepped down from her throne and walked up to me and Bianca. She began to chant in anient Greek and a heart seemed to branded into me and Bianca's forearm. Then I blacked out.

AN/- So I know I said Percy would get op fast and he isn't compared to the enemy which has already been revealed partly. If you think you have figured out the enemy PM me or review. I love feedback so please review good or bad and if I get enough reviews I will drop another chapter today March 17 2019 So Review!!!


	6. Wake Up Call

Percy (POV)

I woke up at camp halfblood in my cabin without Bianca. So upon waking up I already knew what I had to do. I ran to a mirror and saw what Aphrodite had done...my eyes were brighter and my face seemed clear of flaws and if I look this good I got to find my girlfriend. I got dressed and left my cabin. I forgot I hadn't been seen at camp in a while so when I was seen I was attacked wit question from campers. I wasn't prepared to entertain any of their questions then Chiron walked up to me. "My boy where have been ?" So I explained everything not leaving out anything. The camp stood there in shock. I walked through the crowd to where I know the Hades cabin to be. Soon I was at at the fully black cabin. I didn't have the best memories in this cabin but I had to find Bianca. Before I could knock the door flung open in I was face to face with Bianca and it seemed Aphrodite got rid of the few flaws she had. "We have to go see Nico Percy" Bianca said. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the infirmary.

Bianca POV

When we got to the infirmary I expected a hospitality bed but there was my little brother sleep in a bed. The injuries Percy gave him long healed but he still jus layed there motionless. My father told me he has been like this for months. I touched his head and I got a wave of guilt. Not my guilt though...it was Nico's. "I guess we're not supposed to live side by side Nico" I said. "His guilt won't let him wake up Percy" I said fighting tears. I realized I couldn't get much sympathy from Percy as he just looked down at Nico with a emotionless face. I prayed to my father and he appeared. "Dad you have got to take Nico's soul he won't wake in the body!" I said crying. Percy just held me as I cried my father looked at me and began to chant in some language I didn't know. Nico's whole body then went up in black flames

AN: short chapter I want to kno if anyone is still reading and want people to review and or help with idea


	7. You!

Percy Pov

I watched as Nico's body was swallowed by the flames of the Underworld. In all honesty I had been thinking of ways to forgive Nico for the sake of my relationship but now he is gone . Bianca cried while hugging me for another 15 minutes before she looked up and said "We have to tell the camp Percy". With that being said we walked outside the infirmary and to the big house. Walking I saw some of the campers talking about me and Bianca. She had came back from the dead and I had been gone for months without reason. We arrived at the big house and I walked to Chiron. "I need you to call the entire camp we have a couple of announcements" I said to the centaur. "Of course my boy" said Chiron and with that he blew the horn on his waist. We waiting a couple minutes at the foot of the big house for the entire camp to assemble. I could see some familiar faces and some I have never seen before. I noticed we had all of their attention "for those of you who don't know I am Percy Jackson and I haven't been at this camp since I caught one of my closest friend with my girlfriend at the time" I said. I couldn't continue though because of some of the female campers "why would she cheat on you" "Give me a chance" they said. I looked a bit shocked but Bianca wasn't shocked...no she was angry. "Hey! I'm not done" I said. Once they were silence I continued "I beat my former friend within a inch of his life his father Hades sent me to Tatarus for a orb...that orb was a orb of life which is how Bianca my GIRLFRIEND is here and healthy" I said. I was going to continue then there was a column of shadows behind the crowd of campers. Once the shadows cleared there was a old man who appeared to be on his last legs. "I am Tatarus" he said as he fell on the ground.

An-two short chapters but he next one will b long I promise and to answer my reviewers Nyx will return very soon actually and I want to know if anyone can tell me y Tatarus is at camp and y is he in the state he is in


	8. You Wouldnt Dare !

Percy (POV)

The moment I heard what the old man had to say I thought about Bermuda and the trident was in my hand. I mist traveled in front of the old man. I could see Bianca in the shadows. "Why did you come here !" I screamed and the frail man. "Young hero I am not the enemy" he said at a time that only I could hear. "As you can see I am dying and I have no spawn to avenge me" Tatarus said weakly. "I will not avenge your death after surviving your domain twice" I stated. "But Son of Poseidon that is why it must be you...my domain hasn't been in my control in a long time" said Tatarus. I was shocked my trident never left his neck though. "Nyx has been draining me since before the last war I want to give you the last of my life force so you can survive what's to come". With that I lowered my trident in shock and Tatarus lunged at me. Tatarus grabbed me and he turned into black chains. The chains wrapped around me and seemed to burn into me. All I could see was white and my arm burned. I could feel Bianca at my side then their was a voice "You now have flames that can smite the gods Percy". I looked at my arm and there was a chain tattoo from my wrist to my elbow. The whole camp looked shocked I wasn't sure what to say. I blinked and was in the Olympus throne room. Zeus was looking at me "what happened at the camp!" yelled the king of gods. I explained everything but Zeus seemed to not believe me. "We offer you power and you seek more ! " he yelled. "I didn't ask for any of this!" I yelled back. "You seem to like Tatarus I think we shall send u there again" said Zeus. **"Percy you better remember that fire" **said the voice in my head. I sized up all of the gods to notice one of them were missing...Athena. Aries stepped down from his throne to detain me. I stepped back and my hand ignited in black and red flame. All of the gods looked at me in fear before I could attack however a iris message popped up in the middle of the throne room. Camp halfblood was in chaos and Chiron was screaming to us. "ATHENA HAS TURNED ON THE COUNCIL"!! "You should know that's a bold claim Centaur" said Zeus. However you could hear Athena "me and my children are made to lead the pantheon our tactics have this camp on its knees" she stated. The throne was silenced Athena just turned on the council. Poseidon then stated what everyone else was thinking "are you still fit to lead the gods brother"

Bianca (POV)/she really never leaves Percy side/

In all the chaos I knew Percy and I had to act now. I noticed that none of the gods were paying attention to us. "Get ready to ask Chaos for that favor babe" I said to Percy he just nodded. I thanked Aphrodite and began focusing on the blessing and began to speak "Zeus we still need that blessing" I felt my heart almost give out I put everything into that charm speak. The king of gods then chanted and we were stuck by lightning and my whole world went black...

Annabeth (POV)

I was leading the Athena cabin through camp any camper strong enough to oppose us had been poised and the newer campers were just scared of an attack from the inside. With direct help from mother we have taken the camp. We walked to my mother talking to Chiron "you made a call to Olympus but I bet they are having their own inner conflict" she said laughing. "I have sent the message to anyone who would helped" said my former teacher weakly. "No god will leave that throne you old horse" I said. My mom told us that the gods would take care of Percy and I assured her that Jason wouldn't be stepping in either. Without their leader the romans weren't going anywhere. All of us filled with confidence continued to patrol the camp. I was suddenly shot back by lightning. Getting up I could see the source Thalia Grace. Behind her was 11 other girls armed with bows. The hunters of Artemis have arrived. "You can't beat us we have a god" said one of my siblings. Athena flashed behinfd is to prove the point. "You should be wise not to forget my presence sister said a 18 year old girl. "You dare leave to throne room Artemis"! said my mom. Athena pulled out a sword and Artemis pulled out two hunting knives. "I will not stand down"! They said at the same time.

Thalia then looked at me and charged with her spear in hand.

AN-hows that for a chapter ?? Not as long as promised but definitely longer and I think it set a lot of things up. I hope y'all have questions reviews are welcomed criticism as well


	9. Battle SZN

Artemis(POV)

I was pissed there was so much going on with the council I decided to flash into camp and blow off some steam. "Athena you will answer to me for your crimes against Olympus" I said. My hunting daggers were drawn "I simply choose to be on the winning side" said Athena. Spear in hand I guess she was prepared to do battle over the mysterious cause. I saw my hunters spread out to engage the demigod children of Athena. One clash in particular peeked my interest because of my very angry lieutenant.

Thalia (Pov)

I walked towards Annabeth crackling with lightning. Lady Artemis has filled us in on everything and all of this because Annabeth couldn't keep her legs closed! "It would be wise for you to prepare for battle Chase" I screamed. Annabeth was picking her self off the ground. I ran towards her and landed a kick to her face lighting still jumping off of my body. "Thalia if you cared so much for this camp you would have stayed"! Yelled Annabeth with a presumably broken nose. I was not concerned with her words she was to scared to attack me. I tightened my grip on my spear and let it sail right into Annabeth. I walk up to Annabeth's bloody body and pull out my spear. "Oh that wasn't for the camp slut" I said. There was a sudden pain in my foot...I look down to see Annabeth dagger in my foot. I looked her in the face to see she was on deaths door smiling. I fell to the floor clutching my foot in pain.

Artemis (POV)

Athena and I had been in close combat for a while now. My stamina is perfect I wasn't considering getting tired. I looked around to see my hunters had finished up the campers though. I then threw one of my daggers at Athena gold icor poured from her face as she screamed on the battlefield. I stepped back and summoned a bow and notched a arrow. "I will not miss Athena" I said. " I am a powerful ally I will not die here" said Athena with confidence. At that moment 12 black creatures were behind my hunters armed with what looked to be shotguns. They all began to speak "You shall let the wise goddess go or you will lose your hunt. Without a second thought I lowered the bow. There was a swirling black portal Athena was sucked in. The portal closed and I realized we now had all the children of a enemy god.

Percy (POV)

I used my girlfriends instructions and asked Chaos to help me out of the situation. "Where are we?" I asked Chaos. "My sky world above earth" he said. Bianca was still asleep. "Your girlfriend there is pretty smart you will need Zeus blessing to leave this place" said Chaos. " I will explain everything I know" he said. I waited for him to continue. Nyx is trying to birth another generation of rulers, she has absorbed Tatarus and what was left is inside of you. I am not sure how Athena fits their plans but I do believe today was only their first attack" said Chaos. " I plan to give you two wings to leave this place I suggest you recruit for war it looks like there will be three sides at play" said the creator. Wings sounded cool but I was going to have to build my own army. I wasn't sure were I could even find enough soldiers to fight a war. "Percy I suggest you look outside Olympus for your allies" he said as I felt a bit of pain in my back . "Usually my champions have wings you are not my champion...yet but they will help your recruiting process" he said. "What dose are you on in the war?" I asked. "That's simple Percy...I am the wild card" he said laughing. "When she wakes up you can. Leave right out of that window to the world below and that will complete my favor to you Percy Jackson you have the wings of Chaos and the fire of Tatarus" he said as he disappeared. I spent the next out retracting my wings from my body and vise versa. Until Bianca woke up "since when do you have wings?" She asked. I hugged her and explain everything that me and Chaos talked about. "So we got a army to lead against the gods and Nyx and we can pretty much count out most of Olympus for help" she said. I nodded "but I think I got a idea of where to start...every good army needs foot soldiers".

Time skip 3 hours later

Percy (POV)

Me and Bianca where in Louisiana looking for our first ally. We approached a beat up cabin in a swap like area. We got closer to see a short old lady in a chair. "This is the form you chose to take Hecate" I asked.

AN- so I think I am taking a very random angle but it's all going to come together hopefully people are still keeping up if there are any questions hit the reviews or pm and review anyway


	10. Man

Percy (POV)

I looked at the old women I knew to be Hecate the minor goddess of magic. Thinking about what Chaos told me and I spread my white and gold wings out to full length(they don't retract). I could see the shock on her face.

"Their is a war coming" I said

"And you must have come to recruit me for the gods" she said from the porch.

"No! Against the gods and Nyx, I am my own side" I said still walking up to the minor goddess Bianca directly next to me.

"I see the wings of Chaos and I know Athena attacked camp halfblood but if you win the war what's your plan?" Asked Hecate.

"I simply need to get rid off the gods that refuse to coexist with me simply because of my power I plan to form somewhat of a new Olympus" I said

"I feel a sinister presence from you demigod like millions of torchered souls" said the minor goddes.

"I am the heir to the last true Tatarus I have the rest of his life force, while Nyx has the rest and plans to birth a new set of rulers yet another concil" I said. I could see the god lost in thought.

"I see, I will join you demigod and I have a recruit with me as well" said Hecate and then a 18 girl came out of the house her eyes were flowing a different colors.

"This is my last daughter Amber Fennis" said the god.

"I have a task for both you and her...while I continue to recruit I need a creation of magic footsoldiers in mass" I said

"Demigod I can create a army they will only follow pretty direct orders" said the minor goddess.

I picked up Bianca "I will be back in 2 months, if there is no progress I will smite you and run my plan through your daughter" I said stern. I decided to fly into the sky and set a tree ablaze with the black flame. The tree bursted into flames and began to flow towards the goddess. Hecate moves back the fire stops at a magic circle in the air.

"The names Percy and those are the god killing flames of Tatarus" I said flying off.

Annabeth (POV)

Me and all of my siblings are chained up with the hunters patrolling the camp. I couldn't believe mom got all of us into this and left us to dry. I wonder what the gods have planned..

Should I continue review and follow


End file.
